Prophecy of The Ancients
by Truemetalofsteel
Summary: First fic here. Set after the anime, Inuyasha and the gang continue to pursue Naraku and the jewel. Betrayal happens, followed by the death of.. One of the main characters. Original character, pairings unknown as of yet.
1. The Beginning

**Author's note**: Well, here it is. My first piece of work on this site. Review please, I won't complain if I get some compliments, criticism, or ideas. Or flaming, for that matter. Flaming is awesome. But don't complain at the lack of action/romance/anything, really, in the first chapter, it's really just meant to be a bit of an introduction. And I really don't think I should have to say it, but everyone's doing it and I want to be popular, so, "Don't own, blah, blah, blah, Inuyasha franchise, Blah, related characters." There. Also,being Beta'd by SpaderStallion, currently. Also, in the future I'll try to keep things close to canon, but I'm really making this up as I go, so, yeah. I may make completely unnatural pairings, odd creatures, or even resurrect a character that's already been killed in the anime/manga. Just.. Don't be surprised.

_BZZZZZZZT_

Loudly, the second bell of the high school tolled, and students rushed to gather their books and make their way to their last class of the day. "Take your seats, please!" A middle-aged man in the grade 10 math room was heard to shout, though not unkindly. With a welcoming smile on his face, he gestured to a scrawny-looking male standing shyly at the chalkboard, books held under his arm. "We have a new transfer student in today, some of you may have seen him around earlier today, but please give another warm welcome to Dillon, show him around, and make him feel at home here." Promptly, the rest of the class replied in unison with a loud, "Hello, Dillon." Some greetings sounding forced, others sincere. "H-Hello, everyone." He replied in a cautious manner, while giving a short bow. "Miss Higurashi's family agreed to take him into their home.." He began, his lips curling into a slight frown, "But unfortunately, she couldn't be here herself to welcome him." Turning his head back towards Dillon, he gave a short nod., "You may take a seat, now."

"Of course, Sir." The boy responded after a moment, bringing his books to the desk nearest the front and setting them down. "Now then..." The teacher began as picked up his textbook and opened it to a page, "If we could all open up our books to page thirty-seven, we can begin today's lesson." Multiple simultaneous groans could be heard throughout the room at that moment, followed by the sound of books being opened.

His eyes roaming at the various faces, Dillon began to tone out the voice of the teacher at the front of the room. Every now and then, he'd catch a couple words and jot them down onto a paper in front of him, only to turn his attention back to nothing in particular once more. Eventually, the already anticipated bell of the school chimed, and the students began quickly flooding out the door, to their own lives.

Apparently in somewhat less of a rush than the others, Dillon took his time, picking up each book individually before making his way to the door, but he was stopped by another teen, with short brown hair. "You're going to Kagome's house, right..?" The boy inquired. "As far as I can tell... Why do you ask?" Dillon asked in return, lifting his head to examine the person in front of him. "Oh, no reason, just.. Drop these off to Kagome for her sickness, tell her Hojo sent them." With that, Hojo gave a slight blush and dropped some medicinal herbs into Dillon's hands before running out the door.

Shaking his head with a confused look upon his face, Dillon made his way through the crowds, to the parking lot of the school. For a long period of time, he examined a small piece of paper in his hand before giving a disgusted sigh and crumpling it up, and placing it in his pocket. Almost in answer to his silent prayers, a female voice rang out behind him, "Konnichiwa, Newcomer!" Turning on a heel to look behind him, Dillon saw three girls about his age, each carrying a stack of books. Giving a smile, and a half-hearted wave, he opened up his mouth to greet the three, "Uhm.. Ha-Ha-Hajim...-" Before he could get the words out of his mouth, he was cut off by a giggle from the girl in the middle, "Don't worry about it, we can just speak english." She began in a matter-of-fact tone, "You looked frustrated, so we came to see what the problem was."

Giving another long sigh, he noted, pulling the paper out of his pocket again, "Well, see.. My plane arrived just this morning, and the people I'm supposed to be staying with, they just picked me up from the airport and dropped me off here, I have an address for the house, but that doesn't really help, considering I don't know where I'm going."

"Don't worry, short stuff, I know where you're going and it's right on the way, we can walk you there." One of the girls replied with another giggle, "I'm Ayumi by the way, and these are my friends Yuki and Eri." Each of the others gave him a short nod in greeting. They began to walk out of the parking lot, Dillon following close beside them as they set out towards the Higurashi Residence. Engaging in idle conversation as they walked, it didn't take long to get to their destination.

"Well, this is it." Eri began with a wide smile, "Say hello to Kagome for us." Each giving a slight bow, they turned around, and started to walk off down the road again. "Thank you, and I will!" Dillon called out, before slowly walking to the step of the mid-sized house, and knocking on the door three times.

A long moment passed, and no one came to the door, so he gave it a few more sharp raps, and a sickly male voice could be heard shouting from inside, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" As the door slid open, Grandpa was ranting on about apparently nothing, as far as Dillon was concerned, "-I told you I'm not going to stop selling my replicas of- Oh, why hello there!" He began, beaming pleasantly, "I trust you found the house okay, sorry about not bringing you here earlier, we were going to, but your plane arrived at an odd time. Well, come in, come in, we were just about to have something to eat, Ms. Higurashi prepared a very special meal to welcome our new housemate." Still smiling, he turns and walks down a hallway, beckoning for Dillon to follow.

Kicking off his shoes and pushing them neatly to the side with his foot, Dillon fell in behind Grandpa and made his way down the hallway to the main room, looking curiously inside each open door he passed by. Before he even had a clear idea what was going on, he found himself in the arduous embrace of an older woman. He returned her hug awkwardly until she let go, at which point he greeted her politely and dropped down his books on a nearby counter. "Make yourself at home, dear. You're stuck with us for a few months, so you might as well try to enjoy it." The woman stated with a trace of a grin upon her tender face. "Thank you ma'am." Dillon replied with a wide smile. She gave a dismissive wave of her hand, "Never mind the formalities, you can call me.. Whatever you like, actually, and him..." She gestures to the old man. "we just call Grandpa. Also, my son Sota should be somewhere around here..."

With perfect timing, a small boy timidly popped his head around the corner of the hallway, examining Dillon carefully, who noticed him, but didn't pay much heed at the moment, "And what of your daughter? Kagome? I heard she was home sick today, I even had some healing herbs to give to her." At the mention of his sister, Sota burst out with "My sister went to-!" But stopped talking as he received a stern glare from Grandpa, who seemed overly eager to take over the response, "Kagome is staying with friends at the moment, she should be here... Well, actually, she was supposed to have been here already, for obvious reasons." Nodding sagely at Grandpa, Ms. Higurashi came back into the conversation, while putting some plates onto the table, "Regardless, you should meet her soon, come eat. I'll be offended if you go to bed hungry tonight.

The four ate a cheerful supper, and after dishes were done, talked pleasantly amongst each other into the night, getting to know each other as much as possible in a short few hours. Eventually, Ms. Higurashi took note of the time, and shook her head with a slight sigh, "Well, off to bed, both of you. You have school tomorrow, and as long as you're in my care, I have basic rules to follow." She said, her voice stern yet somehow pleasant and caring at the same time. "I haven't set up the spare room yet, so you can just sleep in Kagome's bed for now, since she's not here."

"Of course, thank you." Dillon said with a smile and a slight yawn, before grabbing his suitcase and bringing it into Kagome's room, sliding the door closed behind him. Changing from his school clothes into his pajamas, he crawled tiredly into the soft bed and pulled the pink covers atop himself. Getting his first real free time of the day, his thoughts naturally drifted to the events that transpired earlier. Soon, however, all thought left him and he fell into a deep sleep, leaving the day behind him.


	2. Descent

**Author's note:** Well, here's chapter 2 of Prophecy, hope you enjoy.

_A man who looked rather old, easily in his eighties or older was sitting at his desk in surroundings Dillon couldn't recognize even a bit. 'What the.. This place looks ancient' He thought to himself. Picking up a quill and dipping it into the ink bottle on the corner of the table, he began to make a sketch on the long scroll in front of him. Curiously, Dillon approached the old man to see what he was drawing. Intent on his work, the man didn't even seem to notice the boy only a desk's length away from him. Slowly, the picture turned from indecipherable ink-strokes into a detailed depiction of five companions walking down a seemingly endless road. From left to right, Dillon saw on the paper, a man, his eyes filled with sorrow. 'A priest, by the looks of it?' He thought. To the right of the man was a mysterious-looking woman with a large boomerang attached to her back, and what appeared to be a cat on her shoulder. Continuing to the right, he saw... Something. On the ground. It stood about knee-height of the other figures with a large fluffy tail. Another man stood beside the short creature, this person with long, flowing hair and ears that weren't quite standard on a human, 'Does that guy have.. Cat ears?'. Dismissing the thought, he shook his head and continued on to the last figure. Another woman, but this one was... Different, from the rest. She looked more modern, with normal clothes. Casually, the man set the quill back down on the table and finally looked up to Dillon. Giving a slight nod, he opened his mouth to speak to him. Dillon listened closely, but the voice coming from the man was more high-pitched and shrill than he had expected, with a slight sound of anger to it. "Get OUT, of my BED, Sota!!"_

Dillon shot up, surprised to see himself back in the room from the night before. Towering in the doorway was a girl about his age, who seemed rather un-intimidating despite her current display of anger. Paying little heed to her, Dillon mused to himself on the dream he just had, 'That was odd.. It was so.. Vivid, and it felt almost real..' With a startled, 'Eep!' And a blush, the girl's face softened, and she ran to the edge of the bed. "Sorry! Mother told me the day before yesterday that she was making up the spare room for you, so when I saw my bed full, I assumed it was my brother." She apologized. "It's no problem, really.. I would've slept in if not for that, anyways. Kagome, I reckon?" He replied, before extending a hand. Hesitantly, she took the hand and shook it softly and her lips turned into a half-smile, "Yeah, I'm Kagome.. And you must be Dillon." Apparently realizing something finally, his faced flashed with comprehension, 'It's the girl! From my dream..' Kagome's faced twisted slightly in confusion and she asked him quietly, "Is there a problem?" Dillon opened his mouth to reply, but then decided against telling Kagome about the dream, shaking his head, "No problem, I was just thinking of something." He planted two feet on the floor and lifted himself slowly off the bed before pulling a T-shirt and jeans out of the suitcase behind him, but Kagome promptly shook her head at him and grinned slightly, pointing to a black outfit with a button-up shirt folded on the nightstand, "Nope, your new uniform came in today. You have to wear that." Quickly, she turned around and exited the room, closing the door behind her. "Lame..." Dillon said to himself in a pained tone before changing and exiting the room.

After a short breakfast, the two made their way to the school for the last day before the weekend. The day of school was rather uneventful, and Dillon was all but ignored by the other students. He didn't really understand anything that was going on, or the work that was assigned, leaving him relieved when the day was finally over. Kagome and Dillon walked back home, each complaining at the amount of homework left for the weekend. Walking up to the door to the house, he turned to address Kagome again but was surprised to see that instead of going towards the house, she was making her way towards the well nearby. Dropping his books on the step, he ran over to catch up with her again, "Uhm.. What are you doing?" He asked. With a slight smile, she replied, "There's someone I want you to meet, if you promise not to tell anyone other than family." With a shrug and a confused look, he shrugged and followed Kagome inside the small building the well was located. "Wait right here." She commanded, and walked right beside the well. "What do you mean "Wait here."? There's nowhere you can go." But before he had finished talking, she had already jumped down into the well, and disappeared. Dillon blinked in amazement to see she wasn't in sight, and began reasoning with himself, 'There must be a tunnel in there or something, I'm curious now.' A short moment later, he himself jumped into the well, and looked around, talking to himself, "No.. There's no tunnel, I don't know where she could have gone." Shaking his head and narrowing his eyes in confusion, he began to ascend the ladder back out of the well again.

**Author's secondary note:** Review it. Nao.


	3. A Challenger Appears

**Author's note:** Well, here you go. Chapter 3, I formatted this one a little differently, and I'll change the old one so they're like this eventually, too. And within one or two chapters (including this one) I think I'll have a decent idea whether this story is a waste of time, or if I should keep working on it.

--

'Looks like I have a real Criss Angel(1) on my hands, here, disappearing and all. And for a second I thought a felt... Something. Down there.' Dillon thought silently, but shook his head and dismissed the thought. Climbing up the top few rungs of the ladder, he quickly hoisted himself out and made a brief spot check around the room the well was located inside. Shaking his head softly, Dillon left the small building, muttering quietly with a sigh.

"Maybe she went inside. Somehow." he reasoned to himself out loud, before speed-walking up to the house and picking his books up off the steps. His hand moved up to slide open the door, but he stopped suddenly when Kagome's voice could be heard calling out from behind.

"I said wait for me!" She exclaimed, and as Dillon began to turn with a slight smile to meet her gaze, he heard a second voice follow the first, this voice more growly, that of a male.

"Kagome! We can't waste time talking to your friend, you said you sensed a jewel shard in your time, we have to go find it!" Paying no attention to Dillon whatsoever, the suspicious male in a thick red kimono walked right past him and cast an impatient glare at Kagome, who chuckled nervously at the newcomer, while shuffling her feet a bit.

"I lied... Inuyasha." She began, "I have a new person living with me, and I wanted you to meet him like you met the rest of my family... I'm sure the jewel will still be scattered when you get back, a little time here won't hurt you." To Kagome's words, Inuyasha replied with only a scoff and brought his eyes over to Dillon to give him the once-over.

"Uhm... Hello, there.." Dillon said in a near-whisper. His gaze rose slowly to Inuyasha's face, and he promptly locked up. Suddenly, his head began to throb painfully and he clenched his eyes tightly closed, his mind vividly displaying an image of his dream from the night before once again, the unknown old man painting a picture of five companions; one of which was Inuyasha, the man now standing before Dillon. In a flash, the pain had disappeared as abruptly as it began, leaving Dillon lightheaded and wobbly.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked in a panicked voice with an incredulous look on her face, before quickly placing a hand upon each of Dillon's shoulders to steady the boy.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." The boy replied quietly, blinking his eyes, "I just had a bit of a headache, that's all." Keeping one hand on his right shoulder, Kagome began gently pushing Dillon towards the house.

"You really should lay down for a bit, you'll feel better." Kagome insisted. Wriggling out of her grasp, Dillon shook his head at Kagome, then turned to look at Inuyasha, who was staring at him intently, one eyebrow raised curiously.

"No, I'm better now, it's gone." Dillon stated. For a brief moment, he thought he noticed a look of near-concern on the face of the silver-haired man in front of him, but the expression was soon replaced with a scowl and he turned to Kagome to adress her once more.

"Keh, well if there's no jewel shard here, and no demon here, there's no reason for ME to be he-" Inuyasha started to state, while walking back towards the well, but he was cut off by Kagome.

"Inuyasha.. Please stay... Even if you just stay for supper then go back, I'm sure mother would be happy to see you." She asked, her voice pleading. Inuyasha stayed completely silent for a long moment, his eyes to the ground.

"Fine, I'll stay." He agreed, making his way towards the house, "But. Tomorrow and the day after are for jewel-hunting. No exceptions. Deal?" Kagome grumbled loudly at this, but hesitantly agreed, and then led the two into the house, and to her room. "Mother will call us when it's time to eat." She confirmed, sitting down on the bed and placing her books atop the desk by her bed. Taking a seat of his own, Dillon adopted a serious look on his face and opened his mouth to speak.

"All right, I don't mean to come here and play interrogation right away, but as long as I'm here, I feel I have a right to know whats going on." He started, adressing both Kagome and Inuyasha, "What is all that you were talking about outside, "Jewel Shards?" "Demons?" And you," he said, gesturing to Inuyasha, "Who or what are you? You don't look like any person I've ever seen before. Where did you come from?" The two exchanged worried glances, and then Kagome nodded, giving a defeated sigh.

"It's like this, see..." The girl said. The next hour or so was spent with Kagome and Inuyasha telling everything noteworthy about the journey they've had so far; Of the Well, of the Shikon no Tama, of Naraku, of Sesshoumaru, all starting from the first time Kagome found herself stuck in Feudal Japan, up to the current time. At the end, Dillon could do nothing but give a blank stare.

"Well... I'm a bit overwhelmed, all my skepticism, and personal beliefs.. Crushed in the course of an hour. I have no idea what to say to this.. Any of it." Immediately after he had finished his sentence, the door to Kagome's room slid open, revealing the smiling face of her mother.

"Well, luckily you don't have to right now, then. Supper's ready, come eat, all of you." She commanded in a soft tone, before leading the three to the dining room, where a steaming bowl of stew was set out on the table for each person.

Supper had passed in an awkward silence, no one really having anything to say to anyone else at the table. After dinner, Dillon and Inuyasha had thanked Ms. Higurashi, and after everything was cleaned up, Inuyasha wasted no time in confronting Kagome.

"Well, you've had you're supper, I..Need to get back now. I'll see you when you come to me tomorrow." Flashing Inuyasha an obviously forced smile, Kagome nodded her head in agreement before replying,

"Of course, Inuyasha, I wouldn't break my promise." Then, quickly, she turned back to Dillon and added, "I suppose you'll just have to.. Explore the city a bit, or work on homework while I'm gone for the weekend." His head tilted slightly, Dillon nodded at her, and pondered silently for a long moment.

"Yeah... We'll see." He replied to Kagome, before turning on his heel and making his way to the newly-prepared spare bedroom, to lay down in a vain attempt to sleep off the day.

--

(1) For those that don't get the Allusion, Criss Angel is a semi-famous illusionist.

**Author's note: **Well, there you have it. Review, review, review.


	4. Evil, Or Don't Be

**Author's note:** All right, here's chapter 4. Someone tell me what I'm doing wrong, a 2:1 chapter-review ratio is generally not a good sign

* * *

_Opening his eyes, Dillon again found him in the same room from the night before, with the same old man sitting at a desk, working intently on a painting. As Dillon approached, the man was just finishing putting colour on the figure Dillon recognized as Inuyasha, Kagome having already been finished with a beautiful accuracy. Putting down the paintbrush, he turned his eyes upward to face Dillon, gazing expectantly at the boy, his face as emotionless as the last time._

_"Uhm... Who are you?" Dillon asked in a stern voice, staring directly into the old painter's eyes._

_"That shall be answered later, first I'll tell you why you're here. Pay very close attention to me as I speak to you, boy." He ordered, his eyes seeming to bore deep into the soul of the boy. Dillon opened his mouth to agree, but was cut off when the old man began to speak again. "This man.." He began, gesturing towards the illustration of Inuyasha on the fine parchment, "Is dangerous, he seeks to rule the world, using an ancient artefact known as the Jewel of Four as the medium for his goal. I was defeated long ago in a power struggle over this object, after a priestess released him from his bounds, but he himself was defeated soon after. Now, only my soul still lives on from that time, and I can only contact the living through dreams."_

_"Okay, but.. If he were defeated, then everything's fine, right? Or else everything would be destroyed already. Plus, I've met the person, he doesn't seem overly dangerous." Dillon replied skeptically, one eyebrow raised._

_"Fool!" The old man returned in anger, showing the first emotion so far, "He wasn't able to retrieve the jewel, because he needs the girl for that, but to defeat me, all he needed was himself. Don't you see? Each time that girl goes back, your timestream is altered. I fear eventually, she'll do something that will ruin everything. And the reason he doesn't seem dangerous is the same reason his companions trust him, he's a manipulative wordsmith. He has all of them working for them, convinced they're working for a good cause. What I need you for, is to help me retrieve the jewel and destroy Inuyasha, so that I may keep peace in the world, and eliminate any who may threaten that peace. I am known as Naraku, which the half-breed and the monk have everyone convinced I'm truly evil, when really, I fight for good, and preservation of our world." The old man hung his head, and Dillon was sure he heard a hint of genuine sorrow in Naraku's last few words. From the stories he'd heard just hours before, Dillon was sure this 'Naraku' person was nothing but bad, but now.. His mind was more or less changed._

_"So, how am I even supposed to help, I can't do anything." Said the boy, looking upwards, thoughtfully._

_"And on that, you are wrong." Naraku stated. "In the small window of time between this dream ending, and you waking up. I will implant an amount of my soul into your body, granting the ability to traverse time as the girl does, I will be able to communicate with you freely, and you will develop some.. Special abilities, that you'll have to discover for yourself. All you have to do is develop the trust of the group, and lead them to me. Now, I bid you farewell. Oh, and.. Over time, you might find yourself undergoing certain... Changes. Whether those are good or bad is up to you."_

_"Wait.. One more thing." Dillon said, looking up at Naraku._

_"Yes?"_

_"Why did you... Choose me?" Dillon asked, looking back down to naraku._

_"I didn't /choose/ you." Naraku stated with a scoff, "You were merely in the right place in the right window of time for me to finally make a move. Now, go." He commanded, then everything faded into blackness._

Dillon blinked his eyes in a tired manner before standing up out of bed, "Odd... I don't feel any different, but there's no way that was just a normal dream." He quickly got dressed and made his way out of the spare room and saw Kagome, just about ready to leave.

"What are you doing up already, it's still early." Kagome asked, picking up her bag.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." He began, soon adding: "I want to go with you."

"You can't go with me, Inuyasha and I are the only ones who can pass through the well." She assured him, "I'll even show you, follow me." With that, Kagome and Dillon made their way to the well, and Kagome gestured inside it, "Go down the well, nothing will happen."

"All.. All right." Dillon replied, before closing his eyes and jumping down into the well. "...I guess she was right." He whispered to himself before shouting upwards, "Nothing happened!" and giving an odd look when he heard no reply.

"Well, I'll be damned." Kagome said to herself in amazement, in that same spot five hundred years in the future, before descending the well herself.


End file.
